


On-Screen Chemistry

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, technically its public right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen and Iris West were cast to star in this blockbuster because of their undeniable chemistry, which they've been dancing around. It doesn't take much for the floodgates to break. </p><p>“Someone could walk in on us.”<br/>Iris giggled. “I don’t think they’d be surprised, do you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On-Screen Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> For prettycitie, who always sends me these sorts of prompts and gets me to do bad things!

He was sandwiched between her taut thighs. Her knees bent and glanced his obliques, her ankles hooked ferociously around his hamstrings to draw him in even closer. They were grinding deliriously together where he was hardening and she was softening. The stare he cast into her warm brown eyes told her she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and it found her pupils blown with arousal.

“Are you sure? Do you want me like this?” On his face was written his hesitation, and his desire. She pulled him down for a scorching hot kiss, tongue dancing with his, angling her hips up to press her herself harder against his manhood. His reply was rolling hips, rutting against her, rocking her body, while making the kiss deeper. Finally, she pulled back from him.

“All I want is you, David.”

“And cut!“ The director yelled, signaling the end of a scene well-performed.

When the hot stage lights flashed on Barry Allen and Iris West laid with limbs entangled, staring each other in the eyes, breath coming fast and glittering with sweat. Barry was shirtless, his slim form hard and defined, and so was Iris, only panties and pasties to give the impression that her perfect body was nude. They took a moment to catch their respective breaths, dizzy from how real it felt.

Their director chirps, “You guys, that is gonna come together incredible on camera. You really sold it.”

They were supposed to look like two star-crossed lovers in the middle of a passionate love-making session, and there was no doubt they would. Barry and Iris were cast based on the natural chemistry between them, after all.

They both slid into the thin silk robes waiting for them just off camera, their faces wordlessly burning with arousal and embarrassment. The chemistry went further than just their jobs; they had been dancing around their feelings for some time, but if they kept their sex scenes up like this, they were going to explode. Iris, for one, had had enough. 

“Barry, I need to talk to you.”

“What is it, Iris?” He asked, concern on his face. She took his hand, noting how perfectly her tiny hand fit into his large one, she was pulling him after her and into the prop room. 

She had the look of someone with nerves of steel when she opened her mouth,"We've been tap dancing around this long enough. I like you-“

“You like me?” He asked with a dumb blink.

“ -and you like me-“

“I do like you,” he declared, with a dumb nod.

“-so kiss me. Right now. For real this time.” There was no choice but to obey. 

His lips met hers in a bruising kiss. She moaned her approval when his tongue delved into her mouth and she sucked in a lungful of his air. Towards the nearest wall maneuvered him, bumping her thighs into a table covered in props, ignoring how they fell like dominoes. 

It was nothing for Barry to heft Iris’ tiny body into the air; it was done with ease. His long fingers fit around her svelte waist, picked her up like she weighed nothing at all, and set her down on table as Iris scrabbled to knock off everything on top of it. A handful of his robe was balled in her fist, useful when it came time to yank him into her. He parted her knees with one of his own and settled between her thighs.

"I've wanted this for a long time,” he mumbled in her ear.

"Me too,” her hands roamed over his chest, feeling the hardness under her fingers, committing it to memory.

“Someone could walk in on us.” 

Iris giggled. “I don’t think they’d be surprised, do you?” 

The flick of his wrist untied her robe. Slowly, as if she were a precious gift he peeled it open, revealing her body as if it was the first time he’d ever seen it. As his fingers trailed lightly over her skin, gooseflesh broke out from the combination of both his and the cool air’s touch all over her. It was time for the pasty's to come off and they did one at a time, her dark, flushed nipples now exposed. They stood out hard and full. and Barry circles his thumbs over both of the nubs, his hands spread over her ribs. Lip bitten and back arched, Iris pushed her breasts out at him, wordlessly demanding more. 

Farther and farther her knees spread as she opened herself up to him, her entire body an offering. Barry kissed a burning trail right down the center of her, until he was low enough to peel away her panties. 

“Can I?”

“Yes, please,” her reply enthusiastic. She waited for him to lick directly on her hot spot but instead he teased her, mouthing wet lines along the insides of the delicate skin of her thighs, just as buttery soft as when they were wrapped around him moments ago, when they performed in front of the camera. 

Her tantalizing, womanly scent flooded into Barry’s nostrils, activating the most base and carnal parts of his brain. He made her scoot her ass closer to the table’s edge for better access. With a hand under her knee he angled her back slightly, bringing it to rest on his shoulder.

Finally his wet tongue came out to glide over her lips. Into his mouth he drew them, and worked them softly until they shone in the thin light, sucking her clit as his tongue snaked out to worry at her opening, drawing lazy teasing circles before dipping in to lap at her walls, spelling her name out with the firm tip. 

He reached up to knead her breast, her nipple pliable between his fingers. She clawed at his hand because she needed it there, needed him to squeeze and massage her there, make her throw her head back and make her neck arch in perfect lines, her throat exposed and vulnerable aa she threw her head back, riding the throes of ecstasy. 

“…wanted to taste you for so long…” Barry moaned against her dripping pussy.

“Don’t stop, Barry.” Her voice leaked out between lips wet from licking them, swollen from biting them as she contained the moans that would betray their position, expose what they were doing. 

Iris’ hands fisted in his rich brown hair, grappling mindlessly with her slim fingers, guiding him until he was licking just the right spot. 

“Just like that,” she sighed, urging him on, gripping tighter as he lapped at her clit at just the right pace and pressure. “That’s it, aaahh,” she sighed almost in relief. “Don’t stop, Barry,” another moan, this time her voice high-pitched and light as she fought to keep the volume down. The sensation was so powerful it made her vision blurry. She just couldn’t help it; her thighs clamped down around Barry’s bobbing head, pinning him in place as he lapped at her soft pink bead. 

Barry’s tongue seemed to flip against it, and Iris shook and shuddered, her hips moving of their own accord; Barry followed her every movement. His flattened tongue stroked from side to side over her slit, and she nearly screamed from the need to feel him inside. Her body writhed as she pressed herself desperately onto his open, waiting mouth.

“Barry, please…”

“Please what?” He asked around a mouthful of her. 

“I need you. Right now.”

With zero questions asked, he was on his feet. His dick was already concrete hard, the thick head poked out of his robe in an eager greeting. A single shrug and the robe was off. He leaned Iris back down onto the table ignoring its creaks of protest. Again her mouth was caught against his, this time she could taste her own sweet juices on his lips. 

“See how good you taste?” 

She felt it as he lined himself up against her womanhood, which he had worked so diligently to prepare for his entry. When he pushes his way inside her heat, they both let out a gasp. Iris presses wet kisses against his chin as he begins to move within her; they soon catch their rhythm, the motion of Barry’s thrusts rocking the fragile table. They recreated the scene they’d just shot, albeit much more quiet and surreptitiously. The eye contact was there, the wide pupils, the sweat-sheened skin.

This sensation they'd been building intensified and so did their pace. Barry lifted Iris’ delicate ankle to his shoulder and plunged deeper, urging her closer to the edge, steeling himself as his dick was pulled further into her depths and squeezed tighter by her flexing walls.

“Iris," he rasped with urgency, "close, I'm so close… “ 

But it was alright because in Iris’ next exhale;

“Coming…I’m coming!” Her whisper came harsh in his ear, barely restrained from becoming a shout. A loud bang sounded as the table folded and collapsing, finally fed up with the abuse. Barry grasped Iris around her waist, but only just barely, before the whole thing fell over. They grabbed their clothes and scrambled away just as the crew came running. It was a helter-skelter affair to get their robes back on as they heard everyone trying to figure out what happened.

They came around the corner asking innocently, “What happened?”

“We were running our lines outside and heard a noise.”

“This table just up and broke. Made a hell of a mess, too. I told the crew not to set anything too heavy on this thing.”

The next scene they couldn’t keep from giggling and making eyes at each other. The director has to keep yelling “cut!” He turned to them. “what the hell is you guys’ deal? And why do you look like hell? Get to makeup and fix your faces!” They went, sharing a secret smile and interlacing their fingers when no one was looking.

 


End file.
